vacances bien méritées
by Marry-black
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, lemon!] Kogaiji et ririn sont envoyés en mission par le professeur Nii dans une ville celebre pour ses sources chaudes...pourquoi ne pas en profiter?


Yo minna !

Me rerevoilà !

Hakkai : avertissement : ceci est une fic des plus stupides à ranger dans la catégorie « fics dont l'idée est venu à deux heures du matin dans le lit de l'auteur en train de délirer avec sa moitié d'elle même après avoir vu les saiyuki reload » et pour votre gouverne, ni moi ni les autres personnages n'appartenons à la dite auteur

Ri-chan : voilà c'est comme il dit…enjoy !

* * *

« Une… mission ? »

Kôgaiji haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention du professeur Nii et de son lapin.

« Oui, mon prince, toute simple, pour vous reposer des soucis que vous cause la récupération du sutra. »

Il resta dubitatif un moment mais après tout, si ça lui permettait de ne plus voir les sales têtes de Nii et de Gyokumen sans pour autant aller se faire taper dessus par Sanzo et compagnie, il était preneur.

Une tornade rousse débarqua à cet instant dans la pièce en hurlant :

« Onii-chan, je viens avec toi ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Nii les avait tous les deux mis à la porte en certifiant que cette mission n'était pas du tout dangereuse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Rappelle moi comment on en est arrivé là ? »

Demanda Kôgaiji à sa sœur alors qu'il signait le registre de l'hôtel pour se voir remettre les habituels grands peignoirs blanc pour se promener dans l'hôtel, les petites serviettes du même blanc pour se rendre aux bains et la clé de leur chambre.

« Et ben, la mission est accomplie, et cette face de rat de Nii a dit que c'était pour nous détendre, non ? Il n'avait qu'à pas nous envoyer dans une ville réputée pour ses sources chaudes…en plus c'est lui qui paye. »

le raisonnement était sans failles, et puis ça lui ferait du bien…

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier alors qu'un petit scarabée avec une antenne étrange et les yeux qui clignotaient s'envolait du pot de fleurs où il se trouvait pour les suivre de près.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Au même instant, quelques étages plus haut, dans la chambre 633, Goku suppliait ses amis depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Sanzo… »

Le moine ne leva même pas les yeux de son journal.

« Gojyo… »

« je voudrais bien mais ce ne sont pas des bains mixtes…aucun intérêt »

Hakkai retint un éclat de rire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Hakkai… »

« Je dois m'occuper d'Hakuryu, après tout, c'est pour lui qu'on est venu… »

Le petit dragon sortit la tête du col du peignoir de son maître où il avait trouvé refuge et émit un « kyouu » approbateur, signifiant qu'il était malade et avait besoin de toutes les attentions du monde.

Goku partit donc seul vers les bains chauds, en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur.

Sanzo ne tarda pas à le suivre, pour se diriger vers le bar.

Hakkai jeta un œil à Gojyo en face de lui.

« Parce que tu comptais draguer ? »

« Mon excuse était aussi bidon que la tienne et tu le sais bien… »

« bidon ? Hakuryu est malade et a besoin d'attentions… »

Gojyo haussa un sourcil et entreprit de déloger le petit dragon de son nid, en profitant pour ouvrir en grand le peignoir de son compagnon.

« Je pense que la bestiole sera d'accord pour dire que tu as aussi besoin d'attentions…parce qu'après tout une voiture reposée et détendue c'est bien, mais sans un conducteur reposé et détendu, ce n'est qu'un tas de ferraille…et là je te sens…très tendu… »

Il déposa donc Hakuryu sur un coussin par terre et allongea le brun sur un des lits, pour le détendre à sa façon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps, Ririn faisait des longueurs dans le bain parfumé en fredonnant,

Sanzo savourait son double whisky « on the rocks » au bar,

Et Goku venait de déposer son peignoir au vestiaire pour nouer sa petite serviette blanche autour de ses reins.

Il pénétra dans la petite pièce surchauffée qui abritait le bain et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Dos à lui, un homme s'étirait en contemplant l'étendue d'eau.

Délicatement musclé, ses longs cheveux rouges caressaient le creux de ses reins et sa serviette en était presque indécente tant elle semblait être sur le point de glisser à tout moment.

Serviette qu'il fit de lui même tomber au sol, révélant à son spectateur une paire de fesses en accord avec le reste de sa personne, parfaitement musclés.

Goku déglutit difficilement et essaya de se rappeler à qui cette personne lui faisait penser, mais ladite personne ne lui en laissa pas le temps et, dérobant à sa vue son magnifique fessier, se glissa dans l'eau brûlante en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Goku s'imagina à cet instant 1001 façons de faire ressortir ce son si doux des lèvres qu'il imaginait fines et douces de l'inconnu. Et dans ses rêves éveillés le visage qu'il associait à ce corps parfait était celui de…

Il se donna une claque mentale à cette idée et fit un pas en arrière sous le choc.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre et les circuits d'un insecte électronique émirent un dernier bzitt avant de rendre l'âme, les dernières images qu'ils envoyèrent à leur maître furent celles d'un talon meurtrier se rapprochant un peu trop vite.

A ce bruit, l'inconnu se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour faire face à son visiteur.

Il était exactement comme Goku se l'était imaginé.

Des mollets fins qui plongeaient dans l'eau chaude,

Des cuisses fermes et musclées,

Il rougit comme une pivoine et passa directement plus haut,

Sur un ventre qu'il devinait chaud et doux,

Deux boutons de rose qui semblaient n'attendre que de se faire dévorer,

Un cou fort,

Des lèvres fines, entrouvertes et légèrement humides, comme un appel constant au péché,

Un nez droit,

Des yeux…mauves ?

Des oreilles… pointues ?

Goku resta à nouveau bouche bée, devant lui se tenait celui qu'il avait du chasser de son esprit quelques instants plus tôt car ce qu'il y faisait était digne du meilleur film érotique.

« Kô…Kôgaiji… ? »

Parvint-il à bafouiller.

« Goku… »

Lui répondit le prince de cette voix qu'il trouvait désormais si sensuelle, chaude, douce, caressante presque, et qui fit naître un frisson au creux de ses reins qui remonta sa colonne vertébrale, le secouant de part en part.

« Tu as froid, on dirait, pourquoi tu ne viens pas dans l'eau ? »

A ces mots Kôgaiji se rassit, toujours face à Goku, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Euh, en fait non parce que…euh Sanzo m'attend et euh Hakuryu et en fait je vais te laisser parce que tu vois euh… »

emmêlé qu'il était dans sa phrase, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait avancé et était maintenant sur le point de rentrer dans l'eau.

Il fit lui aussi glisser sa serviette de ses reins et s'installa en face du prince, toujours noyé dans ses yeux.

Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau le réveilla et un nouveau frisson le secoua.

« Tu trembles. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Oui…ça va »

« Tu es rouge comme une pivoine pourtant… »

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur son front. Goku frissonna de nouveau et ne put que bafouiller :

« Ch…chaud… »

Un sourire éclaira les traits du prince qui se rapprocha encore et lui murmura :

« Et tu vas voir…ça ne fait que commencer… »

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa joue et il lui offrit un chaste baiser.

Goku se lécha les lèvres et apprécia le goût de son vis-à-vis. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément.

Kôgaiji descendit ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme pour empoigner ses fesses et le serrer plus fort contre lui.

Essoufflés, il se séparèrent et se regardèrent un instant avant que Kôgaiji ne parte à l'assaut de ce cou qui le tentait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient pour enfin y apposer sa marque, caressant toujours tendrement la peau de pèche de sa chute de reins.

Goku, les doigts perdus dans les cheveux écarlate de son ex ennemi et futur amant, gémissait encore et encore sous ses baisers, coups de langue et coups de dent des plus habiles et frottait de manière tout à fait indécente son bas ventre contre celui de « son » prince.

Prince qui abandonna bientôt son cou descendre le long de son torse, se délectant du goût délicieusement sucrée de cette peau douce et piquetée de chair de poule malgré la chaleur étouffante du lieu, et découvrir un téton durci par le désir qu'il s'amusa à titiller, suçoter, mordiller, tandis que, dans un soucis d'équité, il pinçait l'autre d'une main.

Les doigts qui se crispaient spasmodiquement dans son dos, le griffant par endroit, les gémissements qui s'accéléraient à son oreille ainsi que les frottements contre son bas ventre qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants lui apprirent que son initiative était appréciée de son compagnon qui jugea pourtant bon de le verbaliser.

« hmm Kô…c'est…trop bon »

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire tout contre la peau du jeune homme, fier de toutes ses manifestations de plaisir.

Il jeta un œil plus bas et un dilemme s'imposa à lui.

D'un coté il n'était pas très bon en apnée,

De l'autre il voulait goûter le reste de celui qui rendait le fait d'obéir à Gyokumen un peu moins pénible.

Il descendit donc sa main pour la reposer sur ses petites fesses et le souleva pour le placer sur le rebord du bassin.

Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant tout ce qui s'offrait désormais à ses lèvres gourmandes et s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur.

Il s'attarda un moment sur son nombril afin de ne pas paraître trop pressé, mais une main sur sa tête qui le força à descendre plus bas lui montra qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il prit donc son ex ennemi en bouche et glissa un doigt trempé dans son intimité, suivi d'un deuxième.

Quand il sentit que ses doigts n'étaient plus suffisants, il se rassit dans le bain et redescendit sa victime plus que consentante pour l'asseoir sur lui, l'empalant sans coup férir.

Goku étouffa son cri en mordant férocement l'épaule du prince qui fut donc le seul à exprimer oralement ses sensations, plaisir, douleur, plaisir à nouveau quand la morsure laissa place à des gémissements haletés à son oreille et que le jeune homme, avide de sensations, commença à onduler du bassin et entama une série de va-et-vient diaboliquement lents sur son membre tendu à craquer.

N'y tenant plus, il attrapa son amant par la taille et accéléra le mouvement, mêlant ses gémissements à ceux de son cadet.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un Sanzo bien entraîné pour réciter le Makai Tenjo, ils se libérèrent dans un même cri.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sanzo sirotait son 158eme whisky en pestant intérieurement contre la gamine qui avait élu domicile sur ses épaules et qui dévorait un beignet.

Il se leva au moment précis où Hakkai et Gojyo descendaient l'escalier pour venir à sa rencontre, survolés par un Hakuryu au mieux de sa forme, et où Kôgaiji poussa la porte menant aux bains pour laisser passer Goku.

« Hmm…Onii-chan a retrouvé ton singe… »

« Il aurait pu le garder, ça m'aurait fait des vacances…Descend de là ! »

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de regarder d'un air suspicieux son grand frère qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Hakkai, arrivé le premier auprès de Sanzo, déclara sans s'étonner outre mesure de la présence de Kôgaiji et Ririn que l'état de santé d'Hakuryu nécessitait une prolongation du séjour, tout en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de Gojyo qui lui caressait discrètement les fesses à travers son peignoir.

Il se retint aussi d'exprimer son mécontentement quand le dit Gojyo l'abandonna pour se diriger vers Goku afin de lui attraper le menton et lui faire tourner la tête, dévoilant à tous une marque rouge foncée.

« Goku…c'est quoi ça ? »

L'intéressé vira au rouge vif en une fraction de seconde tandis qu'à coté de lui une imperceptible rougeur colora les joues du prince.

Imperceptible pour tous sauf…

« Onii-chan… ? »

Kôgaiji détourna les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur, qui saurait bien le faire parler un jour où l'autre.

Sanzo haussa les épaules et remonta dans la chambre, puisqu'il devaient rester, suivi de près par Hakkai et Gojyo, et de ce fait n'entendit pas le bruit qu'émit Goku quand il se fit plaquer contre le mur, ni le petit soupir qu'il poussa quand le genou du prince se glissa entre ses cuisses, vite étouffé par une langue habile qui vint le faire taire.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et suivirent les autres.

« Au fait, vous êtes dans quelle chambre ? »

« 634… »

* * *

alors ?

alors ?

bien ?

bien ?

ou très bien ?

review ?

oui ?

allez…

babaille minna !


End file.
